Always there
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: What if Ryan and Esposito knew each other while growing up? through the years of growing up they are always there for each other. This goes up to season 4. Rated T just to be safe. please r&r
1. First meeting

10 year old Kevin Ryan was sat listening to his teacher explaining the science experiment they were about to do. He wondered who he would be paired up with as his best friend Ollie had moved from New York to L.A. and Kevin was sat on his own, he looked around the class room at all the desks, there was no one else sat on their own. _Guess I'm doing this by myself_ sighed Kevin. There was a knock on the class room door and the school's headmistress entered the room followed by a boy who was obviously new. Kevin could see that the boy was trying to put on the tough guy act, so no one would think him weak and get picked on. Kevin knew how the new kid was feeling. Two years ago Kevin had moved from the outer suburbs of New York to Downtown Brooklyn if it hadn't been for Ollie who saw through his act seeing how scared Kevin really was.

"Everyone this Javier Esposito I hope you will make him feel welcome" said the headmistress. She gestured to Javier to sit next to Kevin. Javier made the long walk to the back of the class trying to ignore the others staring at him. Kevin pushed his books away from where Javier was to sit. Javier nodded his thanks.

"My name's Kevin Ryan" smiled Kevin,

"Hi, you already know my name" Javier returned the smile.

"So where did you move from?" asked Kevin,

"We lived in Manhattan and to make things easier I moved schools"

"Where about in Downtown Brooklyn do you live?"

"Jay Street"

"No kidding! I live in Chapel Street!"

"Really!"

Neither of the 10 year olds knew that the person sitting opposite them was going to be their very best friend for the rest of their lives.

######

School had ended; Kevin and Javier had sat next to each other on the bus ride to their stop.

"So have you got any brothers of sisters?" asked Kevin,

"Nope, just me and my mom and dad. What about you?"

"I've got three older sisters"

"Wow"

Kevin just nodded. When they reached the top of Chapel Street they said their goodbyes when Javier said "meet you here tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing" Kevin he waved to Javier as he started to walk down the street, Javier waved in reply.

When Kevin walked through his front door he didn't realise he was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"How was your day Kevin?" asked his mother

"It was great mom, a new kid started today; his name is Javier Esposito and guess what? He lives on Jay Street!"

Fiona smiled, she was happy that Kevin had made a new friend as he had been really upset when Ollie had moved. She could sense that Kevin and his new friend Javier were going to be really good friends.

"How did your first day go Javier?" asked Sophie,

"It was great mom! I made friends with a boy called Kevin Ryan and he lives on Chapel Street!" grinned Javier. Sophie smiled to, she was happy for Javier. She knew that he was unhappy that they were moving, but he hadn't complained, so she was thankful that he had made friends already. Like Fiona Ryan, Sophie Esposito knew her son and his new friend were going to be really good friends.


	2. Day out

Javier walked up the steps to Kevin's house, it was the Saturday after his first week at his new school and he and Kevin had decided to meet up. After he had knocked on the door a woman, who Javier guessed was Kevin's mom, appeared behind the door.

"Hello I'm Javier Esposito, is Kevin ready yet Mrs Ryan"

"Hello Javier and you can call me Fiona, I'll just get him, please come in" smiled Fiona. Javier walked into the hall and looked around, on the wall hung photos of Kevin and his family. Kevin's sisters looked like more like Fiona, while Kevin looked more like his father, Liam. Javier smiled at a photo of Kevin and his dad, Kevin was dressed in a soccer kit on his dad's shoulders holding a small trophy.

"Hey Javier!" greeted Kevin as he came bounding down the stairs,

"Hey Kevin, ready to go?" asked Javier, Kevin nodded picked up his soccer ball and said goodbye to his mom. As they were walking down the street Javier asked "so how much older are your sisters than you?"

"Well, my oldest sister, Rachel is 18, Alison is 17 and Penny is 15"

"So at least you don't have to hang around with them"

"I did when I was younger, when I was 5 Rachel had to look after me, Alison and Penny. So they all thought it would be funny to dress me up. They put one of Alison's old dresses on and put some of Rachel's make up on me, so just be thankful you don't have any older sisters"

Javier tried desperately not to laugh, he didn't want to upset his new friend and from Kevin's face he didn't find it exactly funny. When they reached the park they played some one on one soccer. Kevin easily won, so they bought an ice cream each and sat watching the passers-by. They started making plans for October break, which was in two weeks' time.

"So Javier got any plans for next weekend?"

"Sort of, it's my birthday next Sunday, do you wanna come over?" asked Javier nervously,

Kevin smiled back at him and said "sure, that means your 9 months and 10 days older than me"

"So your birthday is June 21st?"

Kevin nodded. After they walked home Kevin realised he had no idea what Javier would want for his birthday!

#######

Kevin was sat next to Javier in Javier's living room, Kevin had handed Javier an envelope, he had asked his dad to buy two tickets for a baseball game where Javier's favourite team was playing.

"Wow thanks Kev! Do you wanna come with me to see the game?"

Kevin was speechless; he thought Javier would want to go with his dad. He grinned "Sure thanks Javi" they both smiled at the shortened version of their names, no one else had shortened either of their names before.


	3. First day of middle school

Javier was waiting for Kevin at the end of Chapel Street. It was the first day of Middle School. They had found out before that they would be in the same home room, much to their relief. Kevin had memorised their home room number, luckily for Javier because like Kevin he didn't want to turn up late on his first day.

"Ready for this Kev?" asked Javier as he and Kevin got off the bus and walked up the steps to the main entrance to their new school.

"About as ready as I'll ever be" replied Kevin.

They walked into the class room F201. They took the empty desk in the middle of the class, and waited to receive their timetables.

"Hello everyone my name is Mrs Smith and I am going to be your home room teacher this year" Mrs Smith then went around the class handing out the timetables. As soon as Kevin got his he and Javier began comparing their classes. Kevin was taking English, Biology, Law, Geometry, German, Chemistry and for Social Studies he was taking World History. Javier was taking English, P.E, Maths, Biology, German, Physics and for Social Studies, like Kevin he was taking World History. They were in the same classes for English, Biology, German and World History. Also when Javier had Physics Kevin had Chemistry across the corridor from him and when Kevin had Geometry Javier had Maths in the class next door. So overall they could spend most of their days together. Kevin's first lesson of the day was Law, while Javier had P.E they would then meet up in English for second lesson.

Kevin walked into English to find Javier already sitting down at a desk. "So how did P.E go Javi?"

"It was really good, I was wondering. You like running why didn't you take it Kev?"

"Well I always go running anyway so I didn't think I needed to take it and it allowed me to take Law"

"So how did Law go?"

"It's really interesting; I think I am going to really enjoy it" Javier nodded; he thought he was going to enjoy P.E as well.

######

It was now June of Kevin's and Javier's first year of Middle School. Kevin walked to the end of his Street and met Javier.

"How was your birthday tea your mom made for you?" asked Javier,

"It was really great! Rachel and Alison came over to, it was really nice to see them again" Javier nodded, he knew how much Kevin really missed his sisters even if he wouldn't admit to it and Javier also knew that Kevin was going to miss Penny once she moved out next year, Javier also knew that Kevin was going to miss Penny more than Rachel or Alison even if the age difference between them was five years it came with them being the two youngest. They couldn't believe that their first year was almost over and that they were one more school year away from High school, the next adventure as Kevin had put it.


	4. They pick on you, they deal with me!

**A/N **hopefully this chapter is ok as I had some writers block with it, hopefully I'll get the next one up soon but again I have some writers block with it. If you're wondering why I rated this story as T you'll find out soon enough!

Kevin and Javier were in their second year of Middle school. Javier had called Kevin to tell him he had the one day flu and wasn't going to be able to come to school. Kevin smiled at other students as he passed them on his way out of the building to catch his bus home. He accidentally bumped into another 8th grader.

"Oh sorry about that" said Kevin,

"Oh it's you again" growled the guy,

"Excuse me? I don't even know you"

"Well I know you; you're in my Law class and countless times when I haven't understood a question you make me look like an idiot in front of everyone!"

"Sorry about that"

"To late for saying sorry and I'm glad I caught you today when you haven't got your buddy around to help you"

The next thing Kevin was aware of was being dragged around the side of the school building. He wasn't prepared for the punch to his stomach, he bent forward gasping in pain, he was then kneed in the face, and he saw blood spray on to the grass in front of him. Kevin swung a punch back and caught the guy unprepared, that gave him some satisfaction, but it was short lived when he was thrown to the floor and kicked twice. The guy then left him lying on the floor, when Kevin finally pulled himself up he noticed his bus had left. _Great looks like I'm walking home today, what a way to end the semester!_ When Kevin finally reached Chapel Street it had taken him half an hour to walk home, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but after being beaten up progress had been painfully slow. He ran up to his bedroom ignoring his parents fussing claiming he fell down the school steps and missed the bus. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a handful of tissues. He looked at himself in the mirror, his forehead was bleeding from a cut, his nose was bleeding, and when he pulled his top up he saw a bruise starting to come up on his stomach. He was also pretty sure that he was going to get a black eye as well.

######

Javier was pleased to be up and about again he decided to take a walk in the park to celebrate the first day of the Easter break. He then spotted Kevin up ahead, he called to him but Kevin didn't seem to have heard him. So when Javier ran to catch up with him he was shocked at the sight in front of him. Kevin had placed a baseball cap on his head and angled it to try and hide his black eye; he had a Band-Aid on his forehead. When Javier grabbed Kevin's arm he flinched at Kevin's hiss of pain.

"What happened Kev?"

"Doesn't matter"

"The hell it doesn't, now tell me _what happened_!" spat Javier angrily, he wasn't angry at Kevin just at the people or person who did this to his best friend.

"I just annoyed a guy from my Law class and it was a step to far as far as he was concerned, ended up missing the bus home-"

"Wait WHAT! He caused you to miss the bus! When I find out who did this I will punch them so far in the next year they won't know what hit them"

"Javi, please just let it go"

"No Kev I can't just let it go! They pick on you they have to deal with me!"

All Kevin could do was just nod.

When they returned to school two weeks later the guy who beat up Kevin tried his luck again after Law class, but unfortunately for him Javier had made an excuse to leave P.E earlier guessing this would happen, kept his promise to Kevin. The guy had to deal with Javier and he left Javier and Kevin alone for the rest of the year.


	5. High school

**A/N **this is going to be a _very _short chapter as I have absolutely no idea what to write, hopefully chapter 6 (which is in the works) is going to be _much_ better! So I am sorry for this chapter!

Javier walked to the end of Chapel Street to wait for Kevin, today was their first day of High School. It didn't feel like four years had passed since he had first met Kevin. He could remember walking into the classroom and looking around and seeing Kevin looking at him with sympathy in his eyes, Javier had guessed that Kevin had been in his shoes before and sure enough once he had gotten to know Kevin he had found that Kevin had been in his shoes before, but now when he started Middle school and now High school he had Kevin, his best friend by his side to walk through the doors of a new school. Today was the first time Javier was going to see Kevin in two weeks, because Kevin's oldest sister Rachel had been traveling and the family had gone out to London to visit her. While Javier was lost in his thoughts a voice got his attention.

"Earth to Javi!"

"Hey Kev how was London?"

"It was absolutely spiffing old chap" replied Kevin in a phoney British accent.

Javier laughed and shook his head, as they walked down the street Kevin opened his backpack and pulled out a London baseball cap and a wrapped up photo frame.

"I bought the frame in London, but put in a photo of us when we were 10"

Javier smiled; the photo was of him and Kevin during the first October break he spent in Downtown Brooklyn. He took the baseball cap from Kevin and placed it on his head and smiled. It was good to have his best friend around again. Luckily again they were in the same home room, they were also taking the same classes they had in Middle school and like in Middle school Javier and Kevin were in most of the same classes together. Ever since Javier had beaten up the guy that hurt Kevin he had left Kevin alone and had even gone to a different High school. Ever since Javier had promised to himself that no one was _ever_ going to touch Kevin again he would rather put himself in harm's way then let Kevin get hurt again.


	6. I'm always here for you

Kevin had just celebrated his 15th birthday; he and Javier were hanging out in the park when Kevin's cell phone rang.

"Hello… oh hey Rachel what's up?..._what!_ Is dad ok?"

"What's wrong Kev?"

"The police are at my house, my dad's been attacked by a gang" with that Kevin got up from the bench and ran back home with Javier hard on heels.

Javier waited outside Kevin's house, five minutes later Kevin burst out of his house not seeing Javier and carried on walking with a furious look in his eyes, Javier was scared he had _never_ seen that look in Kevin's eyes before.

"Kev… Kevin!.. Wait up!"

Kevin span round to face Javier with a murderous look in his eyes,

"What happened Kev?"

"Well the cops showed us the photos of the guys and I'm gonna kill them!"

"Why do you wanna kill them?"

"BECAUSE THEY KILLED MY DAD!" screamed Kevin, Javier stood still in shock. Kevin kept walking. "Where are you going Kev?" said Javier as he followed Kevin.

"I'm going to see the gang"

"How do you even know where they are?"

"The cops said that where they attacked my dad is where they hang around"

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

Kevin span round to face Javier and this time the murderous stare was directed at Javier and Javier took a step back when he heard Kevin snarl "No you're not! Now go away!"

"I'am Kevin and you can't stop me!" Javier forcefully replied, while he stepped forward. Kevin glared at him and turned away. Javier grabbed his arm and made Kevin look at him. "Javier just. Leave. Me. Alone!" spat Kevin.

"Kev this isn't a good idea! Just let the cops deal with it!"

"What do you know?" Kevin's eyes flashed, again Javier was taken aback he had never known Kevin to lose it like this.

"I know that your dad wouldn't want you to do anything stupid!" Javier wanted to make Kevin see that he should leave the gang alone, but seeing the pain in Kevin's eyes at the mention of his dad, Javier regretted mentioning his dad. However, as quickly as the pain appeared in Kevin's eyes it was replaced by anger.

"You don't know anything!" screamed Kevin and despite Javier being bigger than Kevin, Kevin pushed Javier against a wall and took off down the street, Javier only remained still for a few seconds in disbelief at what Kevin did. _Although I think I would have done the same_ thought Javier and then he took off after Kevin.

#####

After five minutes of running Javier hadn't caught up with Kevin, but had kept him in his sights. He saw Kevin stop and face a group of teenagers, by the look on Kevin's face Javier knew he had found the gang. This spurred Javier on Kevin was facing four older teenagers by himself, they had already killed Liam, Javier was not about to let them hurt Kevin or worse and he was not about to break the promise he had made two years ago. As he neared Kevin Javier heard police sirens getting nearer, he prayed they were the cops investigating Liam's murder coming to pick up the gang, because he had no idea what he would do if Kevin started to get into a fight, even if he got there to help they would still be out numbered. As Javier got nearer he could hear what Kevin was saying,

"What did he _ever _do to you?"

"Let's just he tried to protect a boy who we thought needed punishing"

"That was it?" asked Kevin in utter disbelief

"That's it" shrugged a gang member with a shrug.

"You asshole!" shouted Kevin, Javier saw the gang member bring a knife out of his pocket, Kevin didn't see it. Javier managed to pull Kevin away just at the moment the cops pulled up, the cops leapt out of their cars and caught the gang as they did they gave Kevin a sympathetic glance, but didn't question why he was there. After the cops had left Javier looked over his friend remembering the knife, his heart skipped a beat when he saw red on Kevin's arm.

"Kev are you alright" Kevin just stared at the ground so Javier pulled his arm up and relived when he saw only a cut on Kevin's hand, it was a little deep but no majorly.

"Why did you have to come Javi?" murmured Kevin,

"I had to make sure you were ok Kev"

Kevin for the first time looked at him and said "I was handling it just fine"

Javier got annoyed with that answer "oh yeah sure you were, it's not like that guy was about to stab you or anything"

"But-"

"No Kev listen to me! How could even _think_ of risking your life like that? Did you think about what you were doing? No you weren't because if you were you wouldn't have done that! Did you think about what would happen to your mom if you were hurt or even worse killed? She already lost your dad today Kev what would she have done if she lost you to?" By this point Javier had calmed down because he didn't know what he would have done if he had lost Kevin, he hadn't realized until he pulled Kevin away from the gang, that Kevin was more than a best friend, he was the brother he never had. He then looked back at Kevin who was pacing around the alley they were in, Kevin kicked a trash can and Javier was pleased that Kevin was letting his frustration out on something that wouldn't turned round and kill him. Then he heard Kevin let out a little whimper and watched as Kevin sank to the floor leaning against a wall and let his tears fall. Javier came over and sat next to Kevin, he knew no words would help Kevin right now, so he just let Kevin cry and put his arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"I'm here for you Kev I always will be"

Even though they weren't into hugs Javier brought Kevin's head onto his shoulders and they sat like that for ten minutes when Kevin sniffed and pulled his sleeve over his eyes and looked up at Javier,

"Sorry about that Javi"

"Nothing to be sorry about bro"

Kevin smiled; Javier helped him rise to his feet. When they got back to Kevin's house, Kevin stopped; Javier looked at him and patted Kevin's shoulder. Kevin looked at him and sighed as they walked the last few meters to Kevin's house Fiona came out and met them on the pavement, she held out her arms and Kevin walked into her embrace. Javier stood watching them, knowing that if anyone could keep Kevin going it was Fiona. Javier heard Kevin say "don't worry mom, I'll help out we'll be alright you'll see"

"I know we'll be alright Kevin, you're a good son"

Javier saw Kevin slightly flinch at those words, and then he realized it was because of what he said to Kevin mentioning his mom and how she would feel if things went south with the gang. Fiona began leading Kevin into the house, then she saw Javier she smiled at him and in the smile she gave Javier, he knew that she knew Kevin had gone after the gang and that Javier had stopped him, "thank you Javier"

"It's ok Fiona" Kevin nodded at Javier and then Kevin and Fiona walked back into their house, Fiona saw Kevin's hand looked at it and led him inside and Javier began walking home. He was glad that Kevin had escaped serious injury and vowed he was going to be there for Kevin until his last breath because that was what brothers were for.


	7. Future plans and celebrations

High school graduation was nearing, it was only two months away; Javier didn't know what he was going to do after graduation, but Kevin on the other hand, had already made his mind up on what he was going to do once he graduated. Javier could remember that conversation clearly.

"So what you gonna do once you graduate Kev?" asked Javier who was intrigued what Kevin would say because for the past five days Kevin had been going to the school library to the careers section, a lot.

"Well, I've decided I'm going to take the cop test"

"OK… wait your gonna be a cop!"

"Jeez Javi don't need to sound so surprised!"

Javier was shocked, he wanted Kevin to do what he wanted but joining the police force could be dangerous. He heard of cops being injured and even killed while on duty, he didn't want to see Kevin get hurt, but by the look on Kevin's face he could tell his friend had thought Javier was implying that he couldn't do it.

"Look Kev, it's not that I don't think you could be a cop, it's just… well you've seen the news reports about cops getting killed, I just don't want you being one of them".

Kevin smiled at him, "Javi, it doesn't matter whether people are cops or not, everyone takes risks every day. Tomorrow I could be hit by a bus, you could fall off a ladder, sure being a cop may add more risks, but at the end of the day different jobs have different risks".

"Wow Kev, when did you get so clever?" mocked Javier,

"Hahaha very funny Javi" smirked Kevin.

The next two months flew by; Kevin had passed his test and was on to start at the academy in September. Javier still had no idea what he would do. He decided until he completely made up his mind that he would take odd jobs, like working at the local store or bar.

The summer went by really fast, faster than any other summer which was a huge disappointment for Javier and Kevin, who had no idea when they would see each other with Kevin busy training to be a cop. They only knew weekends would be when they defiantly would see each other. Fortunately Javier's boss at the store allowed him to take weekends off because he sympathised with Javier as his son was a NYPD Detective. When Kevin talked about his training his eyes would light up with excitement, Javier was glad to see this again because after Liam's death Javier wasn't sure whether he would see Kevin's eyes light up like that again and that had been three years ago. A year after their graduation Javier was working at the store and his phone beeped showing he had a text. He looked to see it was from Kevin, it read:

_Hey Javi, have now finished training at the academy graduation is next Friday, do you wanna come? It's ok if you can't or don't want to, see you at the weekend Kev_

Javier didn't understand why Kevin thought he wouldn't want to come to his graduation. He asked his boss if he could take next Friday off.

"Of course you can Javier, it's your friends graduation and you can still have the whole weekend off, because believe me when cops do their tours around the city they have different shifts so you'll probably end up seeing your friend less and less I'm afraid"

Javier nodded his thanks, but what his boss said slightly upset him, it was bad enough only meeting up with Kevin on weekends but if he saw him less it was going to be very strange, this October it would mean they had known each other nine years and they had become really good friends quickly. Javier got his phone and text back to Kevin:

_Hey Kev, course I wanna come! Don't know what you were thinking why I wouldn't wanna come, just checked with my boss he says I can have Friday off and the weekend as normal, see you later Javi_

########

Javier was sat with Kevin's mom and sisters. They were watching the cadets marching to their seats. "Look mom there he is!" pointed out Alison, Fiona whipped out her camera and started taking pictures. Javier smiled when he saw Kevin's big grin, they watched the cadets be sworn in and then they threw their gloves into the air. Javier and Kevin's family went outside and waited for Kevin to join them, two minutes later Kevin met them. Fiona went over to him and smoothed his uniform.

"Mom!"

"I have to have you looking your best, Officer Ryan" said Fiona, Kevin beamed at Fiona when she said his rank. Javier took the camera from Fiona and took a picture of Kevin surrounded by his mom and sisters. Fiona then stepped towards him and took the camera off him and said "come on Javier I need a photo of you two now"

Javier smiled at Kevin; they stood next to each other with one of their arms resting on their friends shoulders. Fiona and Kevin's sisters headed back home when Javier and Kevin wandered through the streets. Javier found it odd looking at Kevin in his uniform, Javier didn't realise he had sighed, but Kevin had.

"Look Javi I know it's gonna be strange and we're not gonna see much of each other now, but trust me we'll make sure we meet up and even though I'm moving out of Chapel Street soon, I'm only going living on Gold Street and it's not that far away"

Javier could only nod, he also found Kevin moving from Chapel Street odd as well, but he had to live with it as it was gonna happen sooner or later. He was just thankful Kevin was moving to Gold Street which wasn't that far away. They reached the end of Chapel Street and Kevin waved to Javier as he turned to walk home, Javier waved back and remembered his first day at school in Downtown Brooklyn and Kevin had waved at him then to, as Javier walked home he smiled at the memories, when he got to his bedroom he looked at the photo of him and Kevin when they were 10, in the photo frame Kevin had got him from London and next to the frame was the baseball cap Kevin had got him as well, Javier put the cap on his head and plugged in his headphones. He didn't notice his mother watching him through the crack in the door. She knew it was going to be harder for the boys, but she knew that one day somehow they were going to see a lot of each other again, she just knew it and she also prayed for it because she knew Kevin was like the brother Javier never had and she hoped with all her heart that they wouldn't go their separate ways.


	8. 2 years later

_Argh! I hate it when they run!_ Thought Kevin as he chased after a guy he and his partner had caught breaking into a house. Kevin had been on the job for two years, it was nearly Javier's 22nd birthday; he had gone travelling over the last year so Kevin hadn't seen much of him between Javier being somewhere else and his own tours, the last time Kevin had seen Javier it was his own 21st birthday and that was back in June, it was the beginning of October now. Since his police graduation his eldest sister Rachel had gotten married and now had 1 year old twins, Janice and Liam. Alison had also gotten married and had a kid on the way and it looked like Penny's boyfriend might propose anytime soon.

To Kevin's annoyance the perp was climbing over fences, _good thing Parker is cutting him off further up_ Kevin was still partnered up with his training officer Sergeant Fred Parker. Kevin chuckled to himself he had the image of 40 year old Parker climbing fences, it wasn't that Parker was slow, it was just Kevin being younger meant he was faster. As the perp got onto the main street he didn't see the leg stick out in his way like Kevin did, he saw the perp crash to the floor Kevin took out his cuffs and bent over the perp and thanked the bystander,

"Hey thanks for that I was getting fed up of chasing him!"

"No problem… Kevin!"

Kevin looked up and exclaimed "Javier!" and sure enough it was Javier beaming at Kevin, he was about to say something when,

"Hey Ryan nice to see you got him!"

"Yeah, but thanks to Javier here the chase was a lot shorter"

"Slowing up are we? Not as fit as when you first graduated?"

"Shut your mouth Parker" said Kevin good humouredly, Parker only smirked he took the perp from Kevin knowing it was the young man's best friend that had tripped the perp.

"So I see you've been kept busy Kev"

Kevin nodded and said "my tour ends in three hours how about we meet up at the bar not far from where we grew up?"

"Yeah sure see you in three and a half hours?"

Kevin was about to reply when the radio cut in, Javier didn't hear what was being said he only heard Kevin say "10-4, see you later Javi!" and with that Kevin ran to catch up to Parker, two minutes later Javier saw a squad car pass him with sirens blazing, in the front he saw Kevin driving, easily drifting between the traffic.

#####

Javier was sat at the bar with a beer, he saw Kevin enter, and looking like the old Kevin. Javier was getting used to him wearing his uniform but like today when Kevin was wearing his ordinary clothes it was like they were still in high school meeting up. Kevin ordered a beer, while Javier pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to Kevin. He had gotten a photo frame from Paris; it had room for two photos one on top of the other. Kevin laughed, and Javier said "figured it was time for me to get you one, I copied the bottom photo from the one your mom gave me" the top photo was on Kevin's and Javier's first day of high school, Javier's mom had taken it. The bottom photo was on Kevin's police graduation. They spent an hour and a half catching up, when a news report on the TV caught their attention, mainly Kevin's attention. A reporter was saying, "_half an hour ago when police officers from the 12__th__ precinct busted a drug ring an officer was shot and is critical condition the person responsible got away, the NYPD are searching now. The family has been informed…_"

Javier looked at Kevin who swore under his breath, that's when Javier remembered Kevin was stationed at the 12th Precinct.

"Sorry Javi, gotta go see you later" said Kevin as he stood up, when his cell phone rang "hey Parker… yeah I know I'm leaving now should be at the Precinct in five minutes… Fred… is it anyone we know well?" Javier could hear the worry in Kevin's voice, his heart sank for Kevin when he heard "_oh no_… is he alright?" that was when Javier guessed that Kevin did know the Officer. That night no cop went home in the search of the person responsible, Javier lay awake that night he had drifted to sleep, but had awoken from a nightmare when it was Kevin who was the Officer that had been shot. The NYPD searched for 32 hours since the shooting and found the perp. It was later told that the officer had died; most of the NYPD had turned out to the funeral that was held outside in the cemetery so any officers off duty could attend. Javier sat next to Kevin at the funeral, his eyes were glazed over and Javier guessed he was remembering Liam's funeral. After the funeral Javier joined Kevin and Fred at a bar to drink to their friend. Javier looked over at Kevin and thought it was such a bad time to bring up what he was going to say. After Fred had gone home Javier turned to Kevin and said "I'll come out and say it, I've joined the Special Forces in the military"

"What!" Kevin was shocked, he knew Javier had mentioned he had decided what he was going to do, finally, but he didn't think it was this! He was about to protest, when Javier raised his hand and said.

"Don't start, I leave in five days for basic training and I know you're gonna say something about it being risky, but remember what you told me back in high school when you said you were gonna be a cop?"

Kevin nodded and patted Javier's shoulder. For the next five days when Kevin wasn't on tour they would meet up to make up for the months they missed and were going to miss. Kevin saw Javier off and knew he wasn't going to stop worrying about his best friend and brother until Javier returned safely home. Little did he know even though Javier was soon going on active duty he was worrying about Kevin especially after the shooting incident. When Javier was away he watched news reports from New York and if anything involved a police officer he would try and contact Kevin to find out if he was ok. This also worked vice versa, if anything happened to a military personnel Javier knew he had to contact Kevin to let him know that he was ok.

**A/N **I'm gonna be a little mean here and hold the next chapter hostage! (Hehehe!) more reviews the faster the next chapter will be uploaded!


	9. More celebrations

**A/N **sorry about the _really_ short chapter!

After Javier's tour on active duty he had decided that he didn't want to stay in the military, so Kevin was surprised when Javier told him that he had passed the cop test and would soon be joining him as a NYPD police officer. Kevin had joined Javier's mother and father watching as Javier was sworn in with the other cadets, Kevin never told Javier that he had wanted him to become a cop with him and they could have gone through the academy together, but this was how it had worked out. Kevin and Javier's parents waited outside for Javier to join them, Kevin was wearing his uniform because he had only been given enough time to watch the graduation until Parker would come by in the squad car and pick him up to continue his tour. Javier found them and Kevin took a photo of Javier and his parents and just like Fiona did a few years ago Sophie took a photo of Javier and Kevin together. She thought looking at them together in their uniforms; this was how it was meant to be. Unfortunately Javier was stationed at the 54th Precinct when Kevin was still at the 12th.

Javier's parents arranged to meet Javier back at their house, Javier and Kevin stood talking waiting for Parker to arrive.

"Well who'd a thought you would join me in the NYPD"

"I know, I would have saved a lot of trouble if I had joined the same time you did"

They smiled to each other, and Javier said "so Parker is gonna be a Lieutenant then?"

Kevin just nodded, Parker was only doing two more tours as his partner, "well it works out as I'm gonna be a Detective in Narcotics next week"

"Wow bro that's great!"

"Aw man! I wasn't gonna tell you today"

"Why not?"

"Because today is your day and I don't wanna steel your thunder"

"I don't care about that! Today can be a day for both of us to celebrate, so let's meet up after your tour; you ain't being transferred to the 54th by any chance are you?"

Kevin smiled while shaking his head. Just then Parker turned up, as Kevin turned he said "see you later rookie!" Javier just laughed and waved as Kevin and Parker drove away. He smiled to himself, this is the start of a great career, what would have made it better if he and Kevin were partners but there was no chance now as Kevin was moving up the ranks. But as they had already proved, whatever life threw at them they always got through it together, as brothers.


	10. Transfer

As Kevin stepped out of the elevator he knew where to go, he was being transferred to Homicide and he had previously helped this department out seven months ago from Narcotics when the two departments suspect was the same person. He went to Captain Montgomery's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!... Ahh Detective Ryan"

Kevin nodded, Montgomery gave him the run down, the team he was being assigned to were at a crime scene. Kevin waited in the office with Montgomery, this slightly unnerved him, but his new Captain seemed to sense this and totally shocked Kevin when he said "so Captain Parker was your training officer?" Kevin was stunned, he knew Parker had made Captain but he didn't know Parker and Montgomery knew each other. Montgomery carried on "see we worked traffic together until I moved up to Detective, and when I told him you were being transferred to Homicide he said 'give him my best and Roy you have just gained one of the best cops I have ever seen, he has a great instinct and what I've heard about him in Narcotics he will push the suspects until they either give him the information he knows their holding back or confess' and Ryan I believe every word Parker has said after watching you on the case seven months back" Kevin could only nod, he hadn't known Parker had kept tabs on him. He was brought out of his daze when he saw Montgomery motion for someone to come to the office "your new partner has just arrived" this was said to both Kevin and the person entering the office. "Detective, this is your new partner who has come from Narcotics, Detective Kev-"

"Kevin!"

"Javier!"

The two friends were staring at each other; Montgomery was looking between the two men, confused. "You know each other?"

"Yes sir, we've been best friends since we were ten" replied Javier, Montgomery nodded, he was glad because it was always awkward if two cops never got along as partners, so having these two as best friends before they became cops took a load of his mind. "Well Esposito take Ryan and get him started on the case"

Javier looked at Kevin and as they left the office said "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were transferring"

"I didn't get chance we were getting ready for a big bust I was told last Monday, but I only went home for a shower and change of clothes all of last week, I slept in the break room"

Javier nodded, Montgomery told him he was getting one of the best cops from Narcotics to be his new partner and when he just found out that it was Kevin he swelled with pride for his best friend. He introduced Kevin to Beckett, but apparently they had already met, he had helped out with one of her cases seven months ago, Javier had only come to Homicide five months ago. He didn't tell Kevin that he wanted to transfer from the 54th and he certainly didn't tell him about Ike, as that was still a sore topic. He was happy his new partner was Kevin. When they told their parents, their mothers decided to throw a party for them, it was held at Kevin's mom's house. Fiona and Sophie smiled at each other, they were happy that their prayers were answered that their boys (both had seemed to gain an extra son when Javier and Kevin became friends) were able to see more of each other.

**A/N **sorry for another short chapter but I have decided to write Ryan's and Esposito's POV for part of the episodes: Den of Thieves, 3XK, Knockdown, Knockout and Kick the Ballistics. So keep a look out!


	11. Den of Thieves

**A/N **the speech in italics belongs to the episode

"_He killed my partner!"_ Kevin looked at Javier shocked; Javier had never told him that. He was slightly hurt that Javier had never said, but he kept that thought to himself and led Javier away. Javier kicked the wall of the break room and started cursing in Spanish, Kevin just stood calmly at the edge of the room.

"I know how hard this must be for you Javi"

"You _have_ no idea Kev-"

"My partner may have not been killed; you know I told you about my partner in Narcotics? A thug badly hurt my partner and he had to leave the force; you can't let your grief cloud your judgement otherwise you'll be taken off the case like I was" Javier took a breath and was about to say sorry but Kevin seeing Javier had calmed down turned and left the break room. Javier had seen the look in Kevin's eyes when he had said his partner had been killed, he saw hurt but it had been quickly replaced, he had meant to tell Kevin at some point but he had never found the right time to bring it up.

#######

Through the case Javier had borne Kevin's words in mind and kept his head. He didn't want to tell Kevin he was going to help Ike, but he wasn't surprised when Kevin stopped him in the parking lot and had said Ike was going for the ledger. Also when Kevin said he was coming with him Javier had to put his foot down, there was no way in hell he was going to bring Kevin into all this. When he told Kevin no he saw the hurt return to Kevin's eyes, as he drove away he looked back at Kevin to see him already walking back inside, he hoped he hadn't just ruined their friendship. There were two reasons why he hadn't let Kevin come 1) because he didn't want to lose another partner and 2) because of the promise he made back in Middle school when Kevin had been beaten up.

#######

After Holliwell had told him where Javier and Ike were he ran up the stairs not noticing Castle was right behind him.

"_Esposito?"_

"_In here, we have an officer down"_ Kevin felt bad when he was relived it was that it was Ike that was shot and not Javier. He radioed for an Ambulance, Javier went with Ike in the ambulance when Kevin followed, he found Javier in the waiting room looking at his feet Kevin sat next to him and said "it's not your fault Javier"

"Yeah right, if I had moved quicker" Javier still looked at his shoes,

"You would have most likely have taken the bullet instead"

"So what?"

Kevin got angry with Javier then for the first time since this whole mess started "That's all your gonna say? 'So what?'"

Javier looked up at Kevin for the first time noticing the tone of his voice; Kevin for the first time wasn't looking at him and stared at the wall.

"You felt bad when you thought Ike was killed, think how I felt when I ran up to the office not knowing what I would find. You wanted to keep me way from helping you two tonight, well don't go on about how it should have been you that was shot because in the end… just don't make me feel how you felt four years ago" with that Kevin mumbled something about going to get some coffee and got up and left. Javier watched him go, what Kevin had said struck a nerve, he felt guilty about saying so what about taking a bullet, he wanted to keep Kevin out of harm's way but didn't think to keep himself out of the way either. Ike was going to be fine, Kevin had calmed down and the next day Javier and Kevin started up their usual banter, to Beckett's relief as she knew things had been strained between them.


	12. 3XK

**A/N** the speech in italics is from the episode

"_Castle?"_

"_It's clear, he's gone and Ryan needs an ambulance"_ when Javier heard those words his heart skipped a beat, he slightly relaxed when he heard _"no I don't"_ but he still worried when he heard how feeble Kevin's voice was. He bent down beside Kevin and unlocked the hand cuffs; he went to put Kevin's arms in a more comfortable position but stopped when Kevin let out a moan.

"You sure you're ok Kev?" he was only answered by a moan, Kevin's eyes started to flutter shut, "nuh uh Kev, come on keep your eyes open… Beckett we're gonna need that ambulance"

"Already on its way"

Kevin let out another moan, but not from pain this time "said I don need one" slurred Kevin,

"Yeah you do Kev"

Beckett and Castle went out to wait for the ambulance, Javier stayed on the ground next to Kevin trying to keep him awake and talking. The EMT's arrived and loaded Kevin on a stretcher (ignoring the injured Detective's protests) Javier was about to call Jenny when he remembered Kevin saying she was out of town and he didn't want to worry her. At the ambulance Javier was told Kevin only had a grade one concussion and could go home if someone stayed with him and woke him every two hours otherwise he would be taken to hospital, Javier said he would stay with Kevin. It was the least he could do after letting Kevin go with Castle while he went home, the first time since being partners he didn't go with Kevin was the time his friend actually needed help.

When they entered Kevin's apartment Javier sat him down on the couch, "I'll go get you some painkillers"

"Mmmm ok"

Javier was no more than three minutes but when he got back to the couch Kevin was already asleep. Javier smiled took of Kevin's shoes, put two pillows behind his head and placed a blanket over him. He took out his phone and set an alarm set to go off in two hours and sat in the chair opposite Kevin who was sleeping peacefully. Javier however did not go to sleep. He knew come morning Kevin was going to find out Tyson took his badge and gun, and he also knew Kevin was going to blame himself for letting Tyson get away. Castle had come and apologized to Javier for putting Kevin in danger by suddenly announcing Tyson was the 3XK, Javier had remained calm but now having time to think about it, he felt his anger growing _stupid Castle putting Kevin in danger like that!_ He didn't realize he had been running thoughts like those through his head for two hours and was surprised to hear the alarm go off. He got up and shook Kevin's shoulder, "Kev come on you gotta get up"

Kevin's eyes fluttered open and all he said was "I let Tyson get away and he took my gun and badge, if he kills again it's all my fault"

"Don't even think that Kev, it's his own fault not yours, I'm gonna kill Castle!"

"Why?"

"Because he said a theory to the person he suspected! And by doing so could have got you killed!"

"Well I wasn't killed so it doesn't matter"

"The hell it doesn't matter!" Javier hadn't realized he raised his voice until he saw Kevin flinch slightly, he bent down beside his friend and said in a quieter voice "here take the painkillers that you didn't take earlier" he helped Kevin raise his head and take a sip of water swallowing the pills. Kevin shocked Javier when he said,

"It's not your fault Javi"

"Course it's my fault I should've been there with you, but instead I went home"

"No it's my fault"

"What makes you say that Kev?"

"Well you Beckett and Castle figured out Tyson was the 3XK, and I'm the only who didn't _and _he got the drop on me"

Javier sighed "don't put this all on yourself Kev" he said while putting a hand on his partners shoulder, but Kevin hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"That's not the worst! He also took my badge and gun!" groaned Kevin.

Javier didn't say anything to the comment because he knew Kevin was going to feel bad about that for a long time to come. Instead he said "I've been a crap partner to you haven't I?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Javi?"

"Well I almost put you through what I went through with Ike and tonight I wasn't with you when you needed me"

"You've been a good partner to me Javi, and a good friend"

Javier looked Kevin straight in the eye and said "I now understand how you felt when you ran up to Racine's office, when Beckett and I found out Tyson was the 3XK and after Castle's mom called… I was so scared… the car ride to the motel took forever and when we ran up the stairs to the room… I was scared to see what we would find and when I only saw Castle, and he said you needed an ambulance…" Javier took a breath and finished "I'm sorry to have put you through all that"

Kevin tried to shrug but with the painkillers only starting to take an affect he winced with the pain the attempted shrug caused.

"Get some sleep Kev, I'll wake you up in two hours and I don't think you should go into work tomorrow, when's Jenny back?"

"Three days"

"Well I'll stay with you"

"You don't have to Javi"

"Well someone has to be with you, who would you rather me or your mom?"

"You"

Javier chuckled at Kevin's answer he knew that when any of Fiona's children were ill or hurt she fussed over them and as Kevin had put it in the past "it's like she's constantly smothering you!"

"Thought you'd say that bro"

"Well if you're gonna stay with me we may as well go into work" said Kevin hopefully,

"If you even try that tactic or any other for that matter to get yourself to work I _will_ call your mom"

Kevin huffed in slight annoyance "Night Javi, and get some sleep yourself" and closed his eyes.

Javier smiled "night Kev see you in two hours" he wanted to get Kevin to sleep in his own bed as he knew that would be better for Kevin's head, but with Kevin already asleep he figured he'd move Kevin in two hours. He reset his alarm and settled back into the chair and following Kevin's order he dropped off to sleep.


	13. Knockdown

**A/N** speech in italics belongs to the episode, I might have got some of the speech during the torture in the wrong order, sorry about that! But you'll just have to bear it!

Javier could only sit there helpless as he watched Kevin being dunked again and again in the freezing cold water. He couldn't imagine the pain Kevin would be in; Lockwood described to him how Kevin would lose consciousness's once the cold water hit his lungs. He almost regretted saying he was gonna jerk Lockwood around, but then he figured this was better than watching your friend get shot in the head. He watched as the men pulled Kevin out of the water, he tried to lean forward and see if Kevin was alright, well as alright as he could be. But the leash around his neck restricted his movement. Kevin looked around at him, both of them was checking to see if the other was ok. Then just as quickly as Kevin was pulled out of the water he was pushed back under, this repeated a few more times until when Kevin was out of the water he caught Lockwood's attention, when he said he'd been in Catholic school for twelve years Javier just smirked at him, he made a mental note about teasing Kevin about his maths skills after this, as he remembered Kevin saying he only went to Catholic school when he lived in the suburbs of the city, and he moved to Brooklyn when he was eight. But Javier had to watch as they dunked Kevin and Javier turned to Lockwood and said "_yeah Lockwood_" just to let Lockwood know that neither he nor Kevin planned on talking anytime soon.

########

What seemed like five hours later Javier had enough of watching Kevin being dunked, so he called out to Lockwood. When Kevin told him not to say anything he could only grimace at Kevin he felt proud at Kevin's bravery and realized he couldn't tell Lockwood anything because it would only make it bad for Beckett. So he told a joke. He smiled at Kevin who laughed in return, but the laughter quickly stopped when they heard,

"_Shoot out one of his kneecaps_" Javier tried with all his might to get to Kevin, he could only cry out in protest; he looked at Kevin's face which had a panicked look, but once Kevin had been pushed to the ground and he was staring up at the barrel of the gun, he stared up at Lockwood, no longer looking panicked and his mouth in a thin line. Javier knew this was Kevin accepting his fate. He then heard a shot fired, when he didn't hear a yell of pain like he knew the shot to Kevin's knee would cause, he looked to see Beckett come storming in. He dropped to the floor and sighed in relief. He got his hands free from the ropes that had bound them and took off the leash around his neck, all in a matter of seconds. While Beckett and Castle took care of Lockwood and his goons Javier crawled to Kevin who was lying, without moving. When he reached Kevin he noticed his friends eyes were closed, he shook Kevin's shoulder and said "come on Kev open your eyes"

"That was a close call" mumbled Kevin, Javier only nodded and kept low until he heard the shooting stop. He heard Beckett call for an ambulance, but didn't hear her come over to him and Kevin. He became worried when Kevin started coughing and shaking.

"He w-was… r-r-right ab-about it b-b-b-burning"

"You swallowed some?"

Kevin attempted to answer but a coughing fit started instead, so he nodded. The warehouse became quiet, but Kevin started panting and Javier knew that if Kevin's breathing didn't calm down he could start hyperventilating. So he turned Kevin onto his side and rubbed his hand down Kevin's back and said "breathe in when my hand is at your shoulders and breathe out when my hand is halfway down your back" Kevin nodded. By the time the ambulance had arrived Kevin's breathing had returned to normal, but his eyes were fluttering shut.

"Come on Kev you need to stay awake"

"I am-m t-t-tired Jav-Javi" chattered Kevin "a-an-and c-c-c-cold-d"

"I know bro but the EMT's are just coming over"

"Oh-n-n-no"

"What?"

"A-a-am I go-going to h-h-hospital?"

"Afraid so Kev"

"J-j-just d-d-d-do me a f-f-favour Javi? D-do-don't c-c-call my m-mom"

Javier laughed "I won't"; he was still smiling when the EMT's loaded Kevin into the ambulance, he went with Kevin and he got worried when Kevin became unconscious. But the EMT's assured him it was noting to be worry about.

He, Beckett and Castle stood in the waiting room for the doctor to come out and let them see their friend. The doctor told them it was only mild hypothermia and they could go in and see Kevin. Beckett and Castle let Javier go in by himself.

He walked into the room and shut the door, Kevin looked up and smiled at him, "hey Javi, you ok?"

"_I'm fine_ you're the one who was half drowned and…" he stopped himself from saying 'and nearly having your kneecap shot out'

Kevin frowned at him "you're not blaming yourself are you Javi?"

Javier avoided eye contact, "if it wasn't for my stupid joke you might not be…"

"Say it Javi"

Javier shook his head still not looking at Kevin,

"Just _say it_ Javi"

Javier snapped his head up and looked at Kevin and almost yelled "fine you wouldn't have been able to walk again because of _my stupid joke_!"

"But it didn't happen Javi, I'm fine"

"Only because Beckett showed up at the right time"

"Don't blame yourself Javi, just blame the asshole is now on his way to jail"

"He was only going to it because of what _I _said"

Kevin sighed and leaned back on the bed and shook his head at Javier. Javier sat down on the chair next to the bed; Kevin then said "you don't need to blame yourself every time I get hurt"

"It's because you're my partner and I'm supposed to have your back".

Kevin sighed again "I'm too tired to argue with you right now, but trust me once I've had a rest we will be continuing this conversation." Javier smiled; he knew how stubborn Kevin could be.

Javier just said "I'll be here when you wake up"

Kevin just nodded and closed his eyes, five minutes later Beckett and Castle walked in, Javier turned around and put a finger to his lips to tell them Kevin was sleeping. Beckett and Castle sat opposite Javier on Kevin's other side. Two hours had passed and Beckett's phone started to buzz she quickly ran out the room so not to disturb Kevin, Kevin only stirred slightly and then quietened. Castle went to talk to Beckett, came back in and saw the white board on the wall that was facing Kevin. He smiled and wrote a message on it. Javier smiled and gave Castle a small wave as the writer left the room. Javier sank back into the chair and fell asleep.

When Kevin woke up the first thing he saw was Castle's message. It read:

_Beckett and I came to see you but you were asleep. We are doing yours and Esposito's paperwork. So get better quick and hurry back to the Precinct!_

Kevin laughed, he woke Javier up. "Sorry Javi"

"Don't worry about it, so you saw Castle's message?"

"Well I am laying front of it!"

"Alright smart ass!"

Kevin chuckled and said "think I should take my time getting to the precinct?"

"Totally bro, it's about time Castle pulled his weight with the paper work"

The two partners laughed at the writer's expense and felt kinda sorry for Beckett who would have to deal with the writer's grumblings about the paperwork. When Jenny came to see Kevin, she had been working late and had Beckett had called her that morning, she walked in to see the two friends laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, Kevin pointed to the white board, and Jenny joined in the laughter "Castle is doing your paperwork?"

Javier said "the doctor said Kevin could go home today, and I think Kevin needs to the take the day off and I do to as being taken hostage can be so tiring"

Jenny laughed, she knew what Javier meant, he and Kevin were going to take the day off so Castle would do all their paperwork. She shook her head at the Detective's and said "ready to come home Kevin? You can come over to Javier"

She smiled when Kevin and Javier gave her a huge grin each. At times like these she felt like she was dealing with mischievous children. Javier took out his cell phone and called Beckett; he put it on speaker so Jenny and Kevin could hear the conversation, but signalled to them to stay quiet.

"_Beckett"_

"It's Esposito, the doctor says Ryan needs to take the day off and I'm not feeling too well either" said Javier in a weak voice grinning at Kevin, who was smiling in reply.

"_Well I hope you're feeling better tomorrow…hang on Castle wants to speak to you"_

"Hey Castle"

"_Ryan I can understand needing to take the day off, but you? You were fine last night!"_

"Well Castle I slept at the hospital last night and being taken hostage can be really tiring"

Javier looked at Kevin who had put his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.

"_If I find out-Hey Beckett!"_

"_Get well soon Esposito and tell Ryan the same"_

"Will do, bye Beckett"

Once Javier had hung up he and Kevin were consumed with laughter again. Half an hour later Jenny, Kevin and Javier all headed to Kevin's apartment to hang out for the day.


	14. Knockout

**A/N** speech in italics belongs to the episode, sorry it's a bit short! Last chapter coming soon!

Javier and Kevin were at Kevin's apartment waiting for news from Beckett after Kevin had sent her the text telling her Montgomery was the third cop. Javier and Kevin hadn't talked much after their fight, Javier felt so guilty _some friend I am, I made a promise in middle school that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again and what do I do?_. He was distracted from his thoughts when Kevin's cell phone rang; Kevin put it on the coffee table on loud speaker. That's when they heard the words they didn't want to hear. Beckett telling them Montgomery was dead. They were meeting at Castle's apartment in an hour. After Beckett hung up, Javier looked over at Kevin who was staring at his phone. Javier only watched as Kevin got up and kicked out at his couch.

"You don't wanna do that Kev; you'll hurt your foot" murmured Javier.

"I don't _care_ about my foot!" yelled Kevin "I don't care about anything!"

"That's not true Kev"

"Wanna bet? Tonight I find out the man who convinced me to transfer from Narcotics to Homicide when I had doubts about whether I could do it after what happened to my dad, is… was a dirty cop!" spat Kevin. Javier remembered the last time he heard Kevin sound so angry was the day his dad had died, Kevin had turned his back to Javier so Javier stood up and turned Kevin around by the shoulders. Before he said anything Kevin stared at him and said "you're not the only who didn't want to hear he was a dirty cop"

"I know" Javier sank to the couch and looked at his hands when Kevin moved over to the window and stared out at the sky. They then went to Castle's.

########

They were where none of them wanted to be. At the funeral of their Captain. They had to put on their uniforms they seldom ever wore, a uniform they had begun to dread to wear. Javier noticed Kevin's hand slightly shake as he put his hand on the handle of the coffin which contained their Captain. They sat and watched as Beckett went up to make her speech. Then they heard the shot and watched as Beckett looked confused as Castle pushed her to the floor. Javier pushed Lanie to the floor trying to keep her safe, he turned to look at Kevin who was behind him to check he was ok, only to see Kevin crouching low as he headed to where Beckett and Castle were. Javier's heart was in his mouth as he could only wait and see if Kevin would make it to the others unhurt he breathed a sigh of relief when he did, Javier then let Lanie rush to Beckett's side and Javier followed. When he reached Beckett he saw Lanie pushing down on Beckett's chest trying to stop the blood flowing, Castle was by Beckett's head and Kevin was standing just behind, staying out the way with his eyes wide with shock. An ambulance had been and gone, and Kevin stood in the same place. Javier went to go over to him, but Kevin shook himself and jogged over to an officer and took an offered gun and the two ran over to where the shot was fired and began to canvas the area, Javier followed them not wanting to leave Kevin in case something happened to him to. Because there was no way in hell he was going to let another member of his team get hurt, let alone his partner, best friend and brother.


End file.
